vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurosawa (Saikyou Densetsu Kurosawa)
Summary On his 44th birthday, construction worker Kurosawa finds himself completely, crushingly alone, with no friends or family to celebrate the occasion with him. He had spent his entire adult life working for Andaira Construction, and despite his many years of hard work, he had never really risen up through the ranks, and commanded no respect from any of his coworkers, none of whom considered him a peer. Friendless, loveless, lonely, and trapped in a dead-end job for the rest of his life, Kurosawa gathered the resolve to do everything he can to win the respect of his coworkers, and of himself. His many efforts never got him what he desired, however, leading to Kurosawa eventually finding himself at odds with local school gangs. But rather than accept this animosity and wallow in depression and fear, Kurosawa decided to fight back, reasoning that, for humans, merely surviving was not enough, and that he must fight for the sake of his dreams. Even if this meant losing and dying, Kurosawa refused to abandon his humanity and pride, and set out to fight the delinquents terrorizing not just himself, but others, too. This morality led Kurosawa to stand up for the homeless against a biker gang, fifty strong, and in this battle, Kurosawa cemented himself as a legend. Here, as he slipped into a coma, Kurosawa found the respect and friendship he always desired. Eight years later, Kurosawa regains his consciousness and recovers in a hospital, finding himself weaker than ever before. Fearing that he now has no job, home, or future, Kurosawa sets off on his own once more, becoming homeless himself and joining the ranks of those he had once defended. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-C Name: Kurosawa Origin: Saikyō Densetsu Kurosawa Age: 44-54 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Kawatou praised his instincts and skill, and he was able to fight evenly against him and Nakane despite no formal experience) Attack Potency: Street level (Knocked Nakane, a delinquent and aspiring boxer who is over 6 feet tall, into the air and several feet back with a single palm strike. A single palm strike, not even a punch, can knock a delinquent unconscious and send them flying backwards. After recovering from an eight-year coma, he was still strong enough to fight evenly against Kawatou, who was once the fifth-ranked lightweight boxer in Japan, though he was out of practice). Speed: Athletic Human (Can fight multiple delinquents at once). Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Took multiple hits from Nakane and Kawatou. During the fight with Miki's gang, he was knocked to the ground and repeatedly beaten with pipes, and he was still able to temporarily keep fighting). Stamina: Above average. Despite his old age, Kurosawa was able to continue fighting after being beaten down by Nakane and after being nearly killed by Miki's gang, when multiple delinquents knocked him to the ground and beat him repeatedly. Range: Standard melee range, further with equipment. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. * Optional Equipment: Weapons like baseball bats, iron pipes, and sticks, and improvised armor such as construction helmets and quipment covered in spikes. Intelligence: Kurosawa is often ignorant, naive, and slow to catch on, but, despite all these things, he has shown a knack for strategy and combat. Despite having the first fight of his life against Nakane, he was able to gradually grasp the essence of boxing, at first holding his own defensively before moving onto the offense and striking a decisive blow. A skilled planner and strategist, Kurosawa does best when he has time to prepare, exemplified by the improvised, spiky armor he made to battle against multiple wrestlers, making it impossible for them to grapple him, and making the prospect even worse by bringing human feces with him so he could rub it in their face, and in any injuries they'd take, causing infections that could destroy their wrestling career. And when another group of delinquents began attacking him at random in public, Kurosawa was able to figure out how to identify and avoid them, though they adapted in response. Afterwards, to deal with the increasingly dangerous situation, Kurosawa devised a plan to strike at their leaders when they were vulnerable, using a barbed net to ensnare them all, figured out their names and where they lived, and then threaten them into submission. Finally, in his battle against Miki's gang alongside the homeless, Kurosawa came up with a viable strategy that could ensure an easy victory, even though the homeless were badly outnumbered and in poor condition. After ensuring they would have the location advantage, he also arranged for weapons, in this case, long sticks, with the tips painted black. These would ensure they had the range advantage, and so that opponents could not see where their weapons ended, making it difficult to defend against the attacks. This plan had various contingencies as well, in the event that something would go wrong - but, in the end, the battle was an ultimately crushing victory, thanks to Kurosawa's charisma and preparation. Weaknesses: Kurosawa is aging, past his prime, and is quite hard-headed and naive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saikyō Densetsu Kurosawa Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9